


Cornfic

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ukai doesn’t hear from his girlfriend worried, only to find out she’s sick with the flu.This is gift for a dear friend of mine—you know who you are!





	Cornfic

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of Haikyuu!! aside from the fact that there are lots of good volleyball boys, so if this is out of character, that’s probably why. Also super rushed so the pacing might be too fast.

Ukai is worried. No, rather, worried would be an understatement. Ukai is beside himself with worry as his girlfriend has yet to answer her phone for over twenty-four hours. He’s at his wits end concerned that something may have happened and ends up calling yet again, in the hopes that she’ll pick up. Unlike the other numerous phone calls he’s made, this one goes through.

“Hello?” The voice on the other side of the line sounds deep and gravely, and for a moment, he’s stunned into silence.

“Who are you?!” He ends up asking that without thinking about it. After all, the voice on the other side of the line sounds like a man.

“It’s me. Your girlfriend.” She tells him her full name, a name which he knows very well. Before he can ask if she’s all right, she continues, voice cracking here and there. “I’m sick. Do you think you can come over and keep me company…?”

“I’ll be there.” The response comes without much thought; after all, what is there to think about? His girlfriend is sick and needs him, of course he’s going to help her. There’s no family to look after her, so really, it can’t be helped. After a shirt back and forth to figure out how best he could help, he reassures her he’ll be there after fulfilling his responsibilities.

“You’re such a hard worker as always. Don’t overdo it okay?” Even now, she voices her concern for him, which leads to him insisting she looks after herself first. Although he sees to his duties without fail, it’s clear that his mind is elsewhere, leading to a few comments from others. Though it irritates him, he has more important things to do, like looking after his sick girlfriend who needed him. He hurries to her apartment, concerned with how terrible she sounded over the phone.

When he arrives, she insists on properly answering the door. When the door opens, he’s greeted by a feverish girlfriend in wrinkled pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The first thing he foes after ushering her back inside, is checking her temperature. It’s definitely too high and he scolds her for being reckless with her health. Ukai insists that she rest, and she complies, opting to sit in a chair near him rather than lying in bed as a sick person should.

“But I want to stay with you.” Is the child protest that she uses as justification. “What are you doing anyway?”

“I’m making the soup my ma used to make for me when I was sick.”

“Ehh? Really? Not only do I have a handsome man for my boyfriend, but he can cook too. I must be the luckiest girl in the world.” Her voice is a happy chirp, or as much as a chirp as she can manage with voice cracking punctuating nearly every other word and coughs interrupting her speech just as often. Considering how high her fever is, he shouldn’t be so surprised that she’s saying such things unabashedly.

He glances over at her periodically throughout his work, only to find that at some point, she managed to fall asleep. The blanket drapes over half of her frame, the other half making its home on the chair and part of the floor. Ukai approaches and shifts the blanket so that it covers her properly, deciding he’d wake her when he’s finished. It doesn’t take much longer and, regrettably, he has to wake her to ensure she eats properly.

With a sigh, he tries to gently rouse her. After a few tries and trying to decipher his girlfriend’s ambiguous mumbling, she finally wakes up. His hand finds its way to her forehead and it seems her temperature hasn’t gone down by very much, if at all. He had hoped that small bit of rest would have helped a bit. Once he removes his hand, she pounces on him with more vigor than he though she had.

“Don’t go, don’t leave me alone. I like you so much, Keishin…! Don’t go…!” He’s surprised both by the use of his given name and the sudden change in her mannerisms, face becoming red when he realizes she’s called him by his first name. Seemingly on the verge of tears and clinging onto him with an ardent grip, she once more confesses how much she loves him. Embarrassingly, she continues on detailing the qualities she likes about him, which only serve to make him flush an even deeper shade of red.

After awkwardly trying to comfort her and reassure her that he’s not going anywhere. After she’s seemingly calmed down from whatever the fever had drawn out of her, Ukai tells her that she should eat. She obediently agrees, but just can’t seem to sit still.

“Would you sit still?”

“Only if you feed me, Keishin.” With this she plops down in between his legs, snuggling comfortably into his chest.

He sighs, figuring that doing something like this would be acceptable in the given circumstances. He assents, bringing the spoon to her mouth and feeding her like that until she’s finished. He picks her up and plops her down on the floor so he can wash the dishes, but she follows him, her warm blanket tucked around her frame.

“I’ll be a good girl and sleep so…please let me rest on your chest again!” That sort of earnest request is rare, even when his girlfriend is feeling bold. And surely she deserved to be spoiled a bit when she’s sick? So he obliges her request, ensuring that she’s comfortable and warm  as she happily reclaims her earlier perch.

She falls asleep, snuggled against him, and he figures that he should have seen this coming. He smiles at her sleeping face, content to watch over her as she rests, until he too, drifts off to sleep, with the woman of his dreams in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was super embarrassing to write so I'm posting it anonymously, also sorry for the terrible title!! But I hoped you liked Cornfic (since it's a corny fic).


End file.
